


Problems I may have caused

by Harker13, Masamune7



Category: Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angry Sex, Dark Thor (Marvel), F/M, Fisting, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 11:15:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16240487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harker13/pseuds/Harker13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masamune7/pseuds/Masamune7
Summary: Thor is not particularly good expresing emotions other than rage, fury and confussion.Who’s that mysterious woman that maybe can help him?





	Problems I may have caused

**Author's Note:**

> The other co-author that didn’t have an account here! :) 
> 
> M7 had an awful day (week, year) and forgot to gave us the usual beginnig notes. It’s ok, she just needs to sleep and entire weekend and read “JohnLock’s”.
> 
> Kinktober 08 Angry Sex/Fisting

“Bring before me anyone who’s willing to and can stay quiet”

By Thor’s commands, the guard nodded and turned around to begin his quest for a new female victim for the God of Thunder.

No-one knew what happened; he had been cranky and irritable for the past few months. Days went by were his only distraction was training and sleeping. Once every two sunsets he would take his steed and ride until dawn; looking for something only he knew and missed. At nights, everyone could hear infernal female screams coming from Thor’s bedroom; not a bit of pleasure could be perceived in those women pledges. Each night a different woman, each night a different disappointment.

The truth is, none of those women could’ve know what the thrones heir longed so much.

A sudden knock on the door awaken him from his thoughts.

“Come in” – shouted as he fixed himself a drink.

A tall slim woman with perfectly round breasts entered the God’s chambers; a mortal green gaze and juicy lips tinted with dark lipstick; a perfect body crowned by a long mane that surely tickled her ass.

Thor began to circle que mysterious lady.

“I don’t I recall seeing you around.”

“I’m just passing by …” - her accent matched the sensuality of her body.

“I’ve been having a hard time finding a female who can keep my pace.”

“I assure you, that will not be a problem with me … your highness.” – never looked at him directly.

“Put this on …” - Thor hands her a red cloth.

“Where exactly?”

“Your head” – and he put the drink down.

The woman obeyed, and gracefully collected her hair in a roll. Slowly, starts to cover her eyes giving Thor a final look on her penetrating look.

“Everything; your entire head… not, not just the eyes” – Thor almost sounded ashamed.

“And how am I going to please you, your highness?”

“I’m not interested in romance; just need your bottom cavities available” – he wasn’t going to tolerate being contradicted.

She kept covering herself with the cloth until there’s nothing more than her naked body and a faceless head.

Thor threw her to the bed and spread her legs; began to savagely lick her vaginal entrance. The woman began to moan and tried to grab Thor’s head as his wide thick tongue made its way in.

“Stop it; don’t say a word. Don’t make any sound or I’ll cut you each time I hear something” – he demanded.

The faceless mannequin nodded without speaking and indulged his current master.

Thor kept digging her up and down with his tongue. Seems like he wanted to make sure she was a woman, a real one. Licked his way up to her tits and took a long, long, breath between them; she had a curious scent … as incense, a very familiar scent of incense.

He jumped out of her and drowned a scream in his hands. The woman kneeled in the bed, in silence. Waiting for his master to calm down.

It didn’t happen. That smelled triggered a memory in Thor’s mind; one so hidden he was desperate to erase.

Thor stormed again to the bed knocking the woman down; for his surprise; she didn’t run out. Beastly, took her by the shoulders and started biting her neck; trying to suck every drop of life from her arteries, leaving dark bruises all along; almost ripping her skin with his teeth. She began shaking, trembling and was writhing but didn’t say a word. This was Thor’s cue to impale her; without softening the grip from her shoulders, the God started to fuck her repeatedly.

For such a thin person she was holding very well with Thor’s desires, he was gladly impressed and a bit confused. Could it be possible?... that he was not man enough to break her.

There had only been ONE time, were he didn’t feel man enough to please who was in-front of him. The memory of it, burst him again with anger and confusion. Proceeded, to put her in four and grabbed her by the wrists making her butt rise and her back arche. His huge penis found its way into her pussy; Thor spitted several times to make her lube more; not that she needed it … a fountain was already flowing from her insides.

She kept obedient, in silence; just occasional inevitable small moans.

At the sight of his probable failure, Thor inserted his fist in the woman’s ass. Sweating and almost out of breath; finally screams:

“Do you like it?! Do you how it feels?! Do you like it like the first time?! … SAY IT, SAY IT!”

“YES!” – she cried.

“THEN WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME!?” – his fist wasn’t big enough for his urge to rip her – “WHY DID YOU LEAVE?!, WHY YOU DIDN’T COME BACK?! … WHERE ARE YOU!? WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME ALONE, LOKI!!!!???” - and filled her up with his liquid desire.

______

Thor left the bathroom and handed the woman a small sack with golden coins.

“For the problems I may have caused you” – said as he retired.

She waited until the God of Thunder left the room; and looked herself in the mirror while a bright green glow filled the room.

Loki stood in silence staring at the door.

“No, sorry for the problems I'm sure caused; brother.”

**Author's Note:**

> When having a good ass is hard to let it pass.


End file.
